Lander
Lander is a Teddy Bear Herald who first showed up in the forum game Attack on Castle Zozo before making a guest appearance in Armiibo and finally being integrated into The New Fantendoverse. Appearance Lander is a plushy teddy bear of average height (for a human, not a teddy bear) with blonde messy hair (somehow???) and a missing eye, the wound it left behind being stiched up with red thread. He wears a scarf identical to the one Unten wore back in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered (See Trivia for more info). Personality Lander is a reserved and casual man, not really investing himself into causes or confrontations except maybe to sell some wares to either or both sides. Despite this Lander is not a pacifist as shown by the destructive nature of his weapons and also his zero-tolerance policy towards shoplifters and smartasses. Abilities and Equipment Heraldry: Lander is a Herald and a strong one at that, being able to jump from dimension to dimension with ease. He has had this ability for as long as he could remember and is quite adept at it. Hammerspace Manipulation: '''Lander can store stuff in his own personal Hammerspace, which is where he keeps most of his selling stock aswell as ammo for The Reaper. '''Dimensional Resistance: '''A part of his strong Herald abilities, Lander is unusually resistant towards weapons that have their roots in the same energies as Herald powers or otherwise screw with the dimension like Shards of Reality. '''Teddy Bear Physiology: '''Lander is a Teddy Bear and thus is a lot easier to patch up than your average flesh and blood guy. He in fact managed to take an entire abandoned build-a-bear workshop and put it in his hammerspace dimension to use as a personal medbay if he gets too roughed up. For some reason he can't seem to replace his strangely humanoid eyes, although can swap the position of his existing one. '''Shattering Point Typewriter: The Shattering Point Typewriter is a powerful gun in the shape of an ornate dark blue and silver tommy gun. Although it has a drum mag attached it has no conventional ammo, instead firing shards of reality that warp matter they stab into. Lander lost this gun in a fight with Don Snowball. 'The Reaper: '''A modified Beorn Reaper arm cannon Lander built after losing the Typewriter, The Reaper fires several different types of ammo including conventional bullets, plasma rounds, crossbow bolts and Titanium Shott. The name comes from their originator, the Beorn Reaper. As they were designed to kill Beorns Lander knocked off that part of the name for his modification as it was upgraded and designed to kill anything. It seemingly has infinite ammo as its receiver is hooked up to a hammerspace engine. History Lander has existed for a while, that he's sure of. He can't remember all the way back but he does remember some Universe-ending stuff because of some asshole happening near to the universe he originated from. He also remembers picking up the remains, weapons and clothes mainly which he decided to sell. From that point on Lander has hopped from universe to universe selling whatever to whoever. In some worlds he's a mythical man who can sell you the cure you need and in others a fearsome arms dealer responsible for atrocities by proxy. Lander doesn't care for any of his reputations, just wanting to do what he does best across the multiverse. Card Information Trivia *Its not really known how Lander lives off his business as a vendor considering how many currencies his fortune must be made up of but he does seem to manage. He ''is a Teddy Bear with no need for sustinance so that probably helps matters. *It's heavily implied the scarf he wears was Unten's one from The Shattering, which he most likely took from the ruined Old Fantendoverse. It's also implied this is where the Shattering Point Typewriter came from or atleast its ammo source. Category:Teddy Bears Category:Heralds Category:Neutral Category:Bizuko Products